Quiero acercarme a ti
by Jrosass
Summary: A veces sueles amar a alguien con locura pero no tienes el valor suficiente para demostrarlo o decirlo. ranma ahora ha abierto los ojos sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, akane ya que se ha resignado a que el chico de la trenza no la ame. cambiara su estilo y forma de vivir, pero sin ranma en su vida. Logrará ranma reavivar esas esperanzas de amor? y que akane lo vuelva amar?


**::::::Quiero acercarme a ti::::::::**

**Chapter 1: Cuando mueren las esperanzas, renacen de otra manera: **

A veces sueles amar a alguien con locura pero no tienes el valor suficiente para demostrarlo o decirlo... Para ranma ahora ha abierto los ojos sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero akane ya que se ha resignado a que el chico de la trenza no la ame… y cambiara su estilo y forma de vivir, pero sin ranma en ella.

Logrará ranma reavivar esas esperanzas de amor?

**OoooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooo OOOooooOOOoooO**

Akane necesito hablar contigo.- pidió ranma a la peliazul que se encontraba acomodando sus cuadernos en su mochila.

Si me vienes a reclamar sobre lo de ayer, ya te lo deje claro, y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo ranma.- dijo la peliazul en tono serio.

No es por eso akane, aunque no entiendo porque ryoga siempre se aprovecha de las circunstancias en las que peleamos, termina siendo el héroe.- musito ranma

Ya ves, sigues echándome en cara lo de ryoga, el vino por cuenta propia.- le contesto.

Sí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraño cuando te veo con el.- susurro.

No me digas nada ranma, tú me dejas mil veces claro que no soy lo suficientemente femenina para ti, asi que le pediré a papa que termine con esto, me he dado cuenta que nunca llegaremos a nada ranma.- contesto akane, sumamente seria, había soportado mucho, y estaba completamente segura que el chico de la trenza no la amaba.

Con su actitud, y sus insultos que la iban iriendo en el alma cada vez que le reclamaba por algo, fueron matando esas esperanzas de creer que ranma podría sentir algo por ella. Era inútil seguir con el compromiso.

Las palabras que escucho salir de la boca de akane, lo petrificaron de pies a cabeza, siempre discutían, pero nunca llegaban hasta ese punto.

Que dices akane?.- le repitió ranma.

Lo que escuchaste tonto.- le dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Espera¡.- la detuvo ranma tomándola del antebrazo.

¿Así lo quieres akane?- le pregunto esperando que contestara lo opuesto a lo que quería escuchar.

La peliazul solamente bajo el rostro, pero luego lo levanto muy decidida, ya que está claro para ella, la chica empezaría a ser diferente, no iba a esperar a que ranma le dijera te amo, rompería las ataduras que él tenía con ella por el compromiso, asi seguirían una vida normal para ambos.

Sí ranma, es mejor para los dos ¿Qué acaso no te hace feliz la idea de terminar con todo esto y se por fin libre para ir a china a curarte tu maldición?.- pregunto la chica, sentia que pronto derramaría las lágrimas era muy duro para ella.

Bueno si ese es mi objetivo, librarme de esta maldición que me atormenta pero…- se detuvo ranma al observar a la peliazul derramar lágrimas.

Es mejor asi.- fue lo único que le dijo retirándose de la habitación inmediatamente.

Akane..- musito ranma, en un fallido intento por decirle que no le importaba nada, solo su amor.

Soy un completo idiota, ahora que voy a hacer.- se decía a si mismo pegando su frente a la pared.

**:::::::::**

Akane lloraba inconsolable, pero era mejor de esa manera, que ranma siguiera con su vida y ella seguir con la suya. Ya que siempre pensaba en el mismo y nunca la tomaba en cuenta.

**OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOO oooooOOOOOoooooO**

**Más tarde:::::::**

Toda la familia estaba reunida solamente faltaba ranma. – akane donde esta ranma?- le pregunto gentilmente kasumi mientras servía la cena.

No lo sé hermana y no me interesa lo que haga.- respondió con una alegría akane, mostrando no importarle lo de ranma.

Ah, donde se habrá metido ranma?.- se preguntaba kasumi.

Tal vez debe estar entrenando.- dijo genma quien devoraba su cena.

Pues no lo creo, es igual que tu tío genma le gusta comer, asi que ya debería estar aquí.- respondio nabiki.

**OooooooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOO OOOOOoooooOOOOOo**

Ranma se encontraba arriba de la casa, reclamándose asi mismo por iniciar una discusión con akane por sus simples celos hacia el chico de la pañoleta.

Ese cerdo me las va a pagar.- decía ranma, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

**/**

Era una tarde como todas, akane esperaba a ranma luego de un duro día de escuela para regresar al dojo como todos los dias, pero como era de costumbre el chico de la trenza estaba siendo acosado por sus múltiples prometidas.

Akane diviso a ranma con la mirada, viendo cómo se encontraba en el suelo y sus prometidas encima de él peleándose.

Nunca cambiaras ranma.- musito la chica.

No esperare hasta que se te dé la gana terminar tu aventura con ellas, me voy.- se dijo a si misma.

Mientras se daba media vuelta, y caminaba pensando como ranma era de capaz de ser tan idiota. A ella la trataba muy mal, y a sus prometidas parecía agradarles.

Acaso son más bonitas que yo.- se decía en la mente, mientras caminaba no se percató donde apoyaba sus pies, y tropezó, ni más ni menos que con ryoga quien la detuvo en sus brazos.

Ryoga.- se sorprendió la chica al verlo milagrosamente.

Akane, debes tener más cuidado.- le respondió el chico.

Que haces por aquí?.- le pregunto

Vine a verte, porque quiero decirte que….- se quedó sin palabras el chico de la pañoleta, jugando con sus dedos.

Dime.-

Yo….-

Tu….-

Si ryoga te escucho.- insistió akane.

Yo te amo akane.- dejo salir ryoga tapándose la boca en un acto de reflejo luego de decirlo.

Akane solamente se quedó sin palabras, pero luego de dijerir esas aclaraciones.

Ryoga yo.. Que te puedo decir… yo no..- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico se acercó audazmente hacia ella, dándole un beso.

En ese mismo instante, ranma luego de escapar de sus locas prometidas se acercaba a donde se encontraban, cuando no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era akane y ryoga juntos..

Y lo que lo lleno de mucha rabia, era que este la estaba besando.- ryoga¡ suelta a akane.- le reclamo el chico de la trenza. Dándole un empujón, separándolo de la peliazul.

Poniéndose en medio de estos.- ranma que te pasa, porque actúas de esta manera.- le reclamo la chica por el acto brutal hacia ryoga.

Acaso te gusta akane.-

De que hablas?.-

Deja a akane en paz, yo fui quien la beso.- declaro el chico.

Luego de forcejear, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar, ryoga y ranma estaban peleándose en medio de la calle. Aunque ranma salio vencedor, akane estaba muy molesta con él.

Discutieron esa tarde y todo acabo mal..

Aunque ranma parecio no importarle lo que hiciera akane, siempre le repetia que era una muy mala cocinera, marimacho e incluso tonta.

Para akane era insoportable oírlo, por lo que esa mañana le dijo que haría lo posible porque su compromiso terminara.

**/**

Maldita sea.- dijo el chico, dando un golpe en el techo de la casa, provocando un estruendo.

Ranma estás ahí, baja de inmediato.- pidió kasumi.

Ranma, tendrás que pagar las reparaciones del techo, llevas mucho tiempo dando golpes de esa manera.-

Y yo que creía que eran golpes de ultratumba.- decía soun mientras comia su cena.

Hijo, me comeré tu cena¡.- daba aviso genma.

Papa, quería decirte que ranma y yo estamos dispuestos a terminar con nuestro compromiso.- dejo salir la peliazul..

El chico de la trenza, escucho y se dispuso a bajar del techo inmediatamente, haciéndose presente.

Pero QUE?...-dijeron todos al unísono.

Eso no se puedo hacer.- repitió genma.

No es necesario papa, yo haré todo lo posible porque nuestro dojo sea el mejor.- decía la peliazul.

Si papa, fue una decisión que tomamos.- dijo sin ganas el chico de la trenza, aunque en el fondo de su corazón le dijera que no quería que esto sucediera, debía aparentar que si estaba de acuerdo. Pero de alguna manera volverá a curar las heridas que causo en akane, para que la chica vuelva a amarlo con la misma intensidad.

Trataría de acercarse a ella lo más que pudiera, para entrar en su corazón, y decirle un TE AMO… y que ella pueda corresponder…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

**Hola a todos los leyentes, espero esta historia sea de su agrado, debo admitir que me inspire para hacer este fic, ranma es un tonto por reclamarle, ahora hará todo lo posible por acercarse a ella y reconquistar su corazón para decirle te amo… Como se llama este fic, de eso tratara.. ranma se acercara a akane de mil maneras…..siganla se pondrá buena. XD**

**Espero les haya gustado..**

**Continuare pronto este fic.. no se preocupen.. Hare un tiempo para escribir..**

**Desde ya agradezco sus lindos comentarios que me alientan a seguir este fic y los otros que tengo aun. Nisiquiera los he terminado y mi cabeza no deja de darme ideas.. jaja**

**Reviews PlEASE:::::**

**Va dedicado a mi amigo ces, querido este fic es para ti.. espero te guste, yo se que si ya que te encanta leer fic ranma.. besitos y abrazos.. cuídate.**

**Se despide su amiga "Jrosass"**


End file.
